


Finality

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Broken Engagement, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Roommates, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita doesn't take sides, she just looks after her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

Vance Astrovik carried the last box into the apartment and closed the door with his foot.

"You could have done that telekinetically," commented Nita Prentiss, his friend and roommate.

He grunted and carried it into his new old room. She followed him.

"I take it, it wasn't pleasant?"

Vance sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "No. Could've been better. I managed to get everything except the ring because I used every scrap of Jewish guilt my Mom taught me."

"No ring then?  I guess she'll give it back when she's ready."  Nita grinned and sat next to him. "So I'll have to remember you have new powers. Do you hate her?"

"Hate is a strong word."

She snorted, amused at his evasion. "So what now? Ritual burning of old photos and gifts?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Getting drunk and groping each other until we pass out, regretting it horribly in the morning?" She looked at him, fake hopefully, putting her arm around him in anticipation.

"Tempting--"

"How about pizza, root beer, and a bad science fiction movie marathon? Stay up until dawn then sleep all of tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the end of Vance/Angel's engagement and the Stamford disaster that triggered Civil War.


End file.
